Two Sides of the Same Coin
-Blurr has remained in stasis for a few cycles by now, though no one has asked Swiftblade to leave or anything. Most of the staff there are too busy with other patients. But he finally begins to stir, struggling to sit back up. -Swift Blade has not been here the whole time; she has been in training after all, and not showing up could have consequences. Still, each time she returns she is relieved to see that Blurr hasn't come to any additional harm. And, as much as she would like to hurry the staff up a bit, she assumes they know their jobs well enough to decide who gets what treatments and when. As Blurr begins to move and try to sit, she approaches his side. -Blurr is a little groggy at first, but his optics widen when he sees Swiftblade standing there, still. "Swift? You...stayed?" he seems surprised at this. -"More or less," the seeker femme says with a little shrug. "I had to leave at times so I wouldn't miss my training, but I came back after my sessions. You were still here after each, so I'm guessing nothing worse happened to you. She considers him for a few moments. "How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened to you?" -"Better." Blurr has actually self-repaired more quickly and extensively than usual. He's not 100% there yet, but for the amount of time that has passed, he has gotten significantly better. He smiles at her. "Well, thank you...I didn't expect you to--to do that for me. I was afraid Blast Off might try to sneak in here and...well, you know..." he stares at the floor. "Of course I remember. I told you Blast Off is dangerous." -Swift Blade shakes her head. "I was there when he shot at you, but you were already damaged at that point." She frowns. "Who else attacked you? You were covered in a great deal of slashes; Blast Off is a ranged fighter primarily, is he not? Plus, he seemed worried and surprised about your presence there; if he had known you were injured, he would have been less concerned." -"Yeah but he shot me even though I was defenseless." Blurr argues. "Because he -lost- it." He folds his arms. "I fully expected him to try to sneak in here at some point and kill me off before I could gain my strength back." For some reason, he seems to be avoiding the question of who else attacked him. -"At least I know something about Blast Off. He lost his temper and so he lost his judgement. I actually didn't expect him to come back; this was more of a precaution than anything." Swift Blade sighs. "Besides, you were injured previously. That other party might come back to finish the job also, and they might not even think about listening to me. Blast Off has so far, even if he does so a bit belatedly." -"Yeah, that's because he wants you on his side, and he still has hope that you might agree to help him run from justice." Blurr replies, not relenting. "You don't know him like I do. Just wait until you do something he doesn't agree with, or until he thinks you're a lost cause. -Then- you'll get to see his true colors. Do you think he'll stick with you if you ever got into a mess, anyway? Do you think he'll ever look out for anyone but himself and those he depends on? -I- don't." "I mean, you -saw- how irked he got when you started acting even the -least- bit friendly toward me!" -"I already told him I wouldn't stop justice. But it's not my place to personally condemn him either," Swift Blade says said. "What he did was wrong, but a person has no reason to stop doing wrong if everyone is going to persist in rubbing it in their face all the time that they have made bad decisions." Swift Blade offers Blurr a sad smile. "He was upset, yes. But he has never harmed me, nor even really threatened to harm me. I don't not have any fear for myself from him." She leans against a nearby bit of wall. "He's afraid of being caught. It was natural to worry that I was friendly towards you. But, you have not harmed me either." She puts her finger to the side of her face for a moment. "I don't know if he would aid me if I were in trouble. But I also plan on avoiding trouble as much as possible. I have no pressing desires to do something that is blatantly illegal...as far as I know." Then her optic ridges draw together slightly. "He told me that you had given him a cloaking device to enable him to go into space. Is this true?" For the moment she has dropped the matter of Blurr's other assailant. -"If that's what you want to do, then you need to stay -away- from him." Blurr points out. "Because he is nothing but trouble. You've already even -started- to see what happens when you hang around him too much." He sighs at the question. lowering his optics. "Yes, I did. Because one of the clients I was talking about earlier was my employer, the Ibexian Athletic Association. I'm assuming they sent agents after him because he was trying to use their equipment for his own gain, and steal the materials that were meant for them." -"You shouldn't have assumed," Swift Blade chides slightly. "There could have been other reasons that they went after him. Unless he had proved himself to be a thief already. Just because someone has done several wrong things doesn't mean EVERY thought and action of theirs will be wrong." She smiles. "Just as no one is right all the time." She looks over Blurr. "So, you are a professional athlete then? I got the impression you were a law officer. How do you find time to do well at both?" -"It's a natural assumption to make, why else would they have been after him?" Blurr just doesn't see it any other way. "They planted a tracker in the cloaking device to make sure that he didn't abuse his privileges, and he -did-. He proved himself a thief when they could see that he'd gone into space and harvested the materials on his own and then returned and tried to take off with the stuff to stash it away somewhere for -himself-." the racer says adamantly, though he smirks when he she asks about having two careers. "When you can move and think as fast as I can, you have a -lot- of time to kill." -He thinks as fast as he moves and yet his thinking is so fixed. Strange. Also, he seems rather persistant and unflexible in his thoughts for someone so young. Swift Blade gives him a long, thoughtful look. "You are both going to keep disliking each other and there isn't a lot I can do about that," she says. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to follow either of your advice to dislike the other." She sighs. "Each of you will have to decide if you can accept this or not." In an attempt to lighten the mood, "How fast /can/ you go?" she asks. -"You're gonna have to take a side sooner or later." Blurr says with a shrug. "Because one of these cycles, I'm going to track him and down and make sure he -gets- what he deserves. And if you're planning on hanging around him so much, then you're either going to side with him and help him when he so desperately needs it, or you're going to side with me and do nothing to obstruct the action of the law." Indeed, it is rather strange that the racer seems so set in his ways of thinking even at such a young age. Perhaps he's been through something that not many otheres have experienced... He smirks at the question of speed. "Well to be honest I keep breaking my own personal records so I'm not even sure of my own limits, but to give you an estimation, faster than sound itself." -"I'll choose later," is what Swift Blade has to say about taking sides. Then his comment about speed gives her a startled look. She thinks for a moment, then narrows her optics. "If you are so fast....HOW did someone get close enough to you to slash you up?" She asks the question very deliberately and she stares him right in the face. -"I guess. But if you do choose to help him, just know that you'll go down on the wanted list right along with him." Blurr says flatly. "And you'll probably end up in the same scrappy situation that he's in, too. It's slag to be a fugitive from the law you know." And then she seems to come right back at him with that same question. He startles, and doesn't seem to know how to answer. "WellI---" he starts, and his optics quickly move away from her face. "Ican'ttellyou." -"If I choose to help him, and you take me out too, I will not hold it against you," Swift Blade says. "But I do not think I will do so. I told him I wasn't going to fight the law for him." She considers his avoidance for a few moments. "If you can't, or won't, tell me what happened, then at least tell me this: is whoever did this to you a threat to the general population? If a criminal is fast enough to catch you, then the rest of us would have a hard time defending us, and that sounds more threatening than Blast Off," she says bluntly. -Blurr shakes his head. "Nothey'renotdon'tworry." he looks a bit nervous. "They won't hurt anyone else, only me." he assures her. "That answer your question?" -Swift Blade nods her head. "I will accept that." She tilts her head to the side. "Because it would not look good for you to insist on Blast Off's capture only, and not any other threat's. It would make it seem like you were more interested personal vengeance than public safety and justice." She smiles faintly. "Since that is not the case, I will assume that it is a....very personal...matter and leave it be." She reaches to pat his shoulder once, then withdraws, not being very demonstrative. "But, if you ever think they might be a threat, I hope you will trust someone enough to tell them." It doesn't have to be her. -"Oh, it's not just him." Blurr assures. "He's just broken out of jail once already. And since he's harder to track down, I'm the one with the special talents, you know?" he chuckles. "He is far from 'special'. Which is why he needs to answer for his crimes just like anyone -else- would." -"Have I crossed that line yet?" Swift Blade asks wistfully. "Simply by associating with him, I mean." She rolls her shoulders back. "So you tracking him down has more to do with your skills and less to do with the fact that you were once his friend?" Her optic ridges go up slightly with the question. -"Yeah." Blurr replies. Though he probably doesn't actually know. He just obeys. He shrugs at the comment about crossing the line. "Not unless you're giving him stuff, like information, or supplies he's not supposed to have." The racer replies, giving her a pointed look. "Which I sincerely hope -isn't- the case, -right-?" -Swift Blade spreads her hands wide. "I have no information to give him. I know less about the planet than he does," she says ruefully. "The only information I have is about my own experiences, most of which were off world, and I doubt any of that is considered...sensitive." She shakes her head. "The most I have given him is moral support, if you could call it that." -"Moral support?" Blurr questions. "You're not -encouraging- him to keep doing what he's doing, are you? You're not telling him it's okay, or that he's not wrong?" -"I've already told him I don't approve of what he's done," Swift Blade says, a bit grimly. "But if he's done wrong, then it sounds like he needs a friend more than those who can be comfortable with their choices." She shakes her head. "I don't know if that makes any sense, but perhaps if he feels that everyone isn't against him, he will eventually be able to come to the right choice. If he has no such example..." she shakes her head doubtfully. -"Oh I don't think he's uncomfortable with the choices he's made," Blurr replies. "I'm pretty sure he thinks he's 100% right in everything that he's done. I mean, you've heard him talk, right? He's got an ego the size of Luna-2." he jokes. "If you asked, he'd be all over telling you all about how right he thinks he is." -Swift Blade can't deny the mech's ego. "That's true, but he also is very unlikely to show how he really thinks and feels about things. He's in a lot of trouble; if he shows weakness it might make things harder for him than they already are." Her optics grow distant for a few moments. "As a slave, I had to conceal how I felt almost all of the time. I had to be calm always, no matter how I was treated. I had to look pleased to serve, even if I hated what I was doing. In time, I told myself that I didn't hate it, that I didn't feel anything about it, but it wasn't true, it was just burried." She shrugs her shoulders. "It was the mask I needed to survive." -Blurr snorts slightly. "Yeah, maybe, but if one thing is for sure, it's that he's fully convinced he's right -all- the time." he insists, looking exasperated. "Seriously just ask him." "You know I had to wonder, were they just physically superior to you? Because if not, then why didn't you just say to the afterspark with it and squish them like they deserved? If they wanted you as a slave then I'm sure they'd hesitate to just kill you. I'm sure you cost them something." -"I have asked him questions before that he has admitted to not having an answer for, or being in doubt," Swift Blade says thoughtfully. Then she actually scowls. "The Quintessons did their jobs too well. My masters were provided with methods to keep me in check, many of which involved a great deal of pain," she says. "I was young, alone, and scared. At the time, I didn't have the will to fight." -"Well you should have just said frag it and blasted your way out of there. So what if it hurt. Better than being a slave." Blurr shrugs. "Well whatever, it doesn't matter any more." he starts to get up off of the berth. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure Blast Off is convinced he's right all the time, no matter what. He might be unsure about -other- people. Not himself." -"It wasn't worth it to be destroyed," Swift Blade says. "They took my freedom, and I wasn't going to give up my life until I had actually /lived/ some of it." She pushes hersel off the wall as Blurr stands up. "Just be careful. He will not give himself up without a fight, and I don't want to see you damaged beyond repair." Her mouth curves in a sad smile. "The problem with the both of you is that you see each other in entirely black and white, right and wrong. You're each equally unwilling to concede anything in the other's favor. That itself is unjust, and you claim to stand for justice." Her expression softens considerably. "Just think about it." -"Oh I've thought about it plenty," Blurr shakes his head, stumbling just a little but straightening eventually. "There's a lot of grey in the world, I'll give you that, but there -are- some things that are black and white--this is one of them. -He's- a criminal, Swiftblade. He went into space without authorization, knowing it was against the law, he abused the privilges given to him by the IAA, robbed them, AND murdered those mechs. That kind of seals it in stone. You don't just let people off for murdering, I don't care -what- their reasons were, or how they were feeling. Justice demands that they answer for it, because it's -wrong- no matter what the context is or who is doing it. I realize not everything is like that, but murder? It is." he folds his arms. "Even if he claims self-defense, someone has to determine whether that's valid or not. And they can't do that until he's brought to court with a trial like everyone else. Why should he get special treatment or privileges? -Swift Blade sighs and has the 'Primus grant me patience' look. "I'm not saying that what he did was right, or even morally neutral. What I /am/ saying is that you're condeming every aspect of his being for the crimes he committed. You're letting those crimes color everything that he is and everything that he has done. It has little to do with whether he should be locked away or not." She takes in a deep breath. "Do you see what I mean?" she asks pointedly. "This can tie in with Justice though. If you think that he has no worth or goodness, then will you fight to make sure his trial is fair, or that he gets a trial, or that he doesn't simply disappear or spend years in torture? Those are not priveleges, those are rights. And can you say that self defense is the /exact/ same as a murder?" She shakes her head slowly. "The evidence you showed me did not involve him sneaking up to someone and killing them in cold mechfluid." She puts two fingers to her forehead while a thumb rests on her cheek. -"They -weren't- trying to kill him." Blurr points out. "It wasn't self-defense. Especially in the case of those officers. They don't -kill-, he -knows- that. He's not stupid." he says, his arms still crossed. He sighs. "The trial and sentence won't be my decision, and I can't help that. Of course I want it to be as fair as possible, but it's not my job or my place to judge the system and whether it's dealing with criminals in the right way. And it isn't yours, either, for that matter. But I can't just let him be at large, free to do the same thing he did to those three mechs to anyone he comes across. It isn't safe, and it isn't fair to everyone else. You -can't- argue with -that-." -"Do you know that, and would you stake your life on it," Swift Blade says earnestly about whether the two in space were trying to kill Blast Off or not. "Because he /was/ staking his life on it if they were there to murder him." Then she looks sad. "As for the officers, I admit, that is the part that bothered me the most." She gives Blurr an even stare. "If Blast Off were the only person who worried about the corruption of the government, I would have thought it was a ploy to stay free. But too many people feel oppressed and fear their own leaders, even when they do no wrong. I can't ignore that. And I can't honestly wish that he would end up in the hands of those who would design a system of punishment like the Empurata. Frankly, if I could be assured of the system, I would be much more likely to convince him to turn himself in." "As for my place to judge the system, who do you think IS in a place to judge a system?" The question is not rhetorical; she actually is looking for his answer. -"I would stake my life on those police officers not trying to kill him," Blurr answers. "I don't know about the other two, I mean...they were mercenaries so who knows their intentions were. But the enforcers, I -know- they weren't trying to kill him. Because I'm one myself, and I don't go into any situation with murderous intent. If I had to, I'd kill. But if I were on patrol and I saw someone breaking the rules I wouldn't just go kill them. It was clear they were just trying to arrest him." he sighs. "Look, what would you do? Okay, so what if some people aren't all that perfect? What if you don't agree with their methods, does it make it right to just let him roam free? Endangering everyone he comes near? You saw how he lost his temper at me earlier, and almost killed me while I was defenseless, and it wasn't the first time, either. How do you know he won't do that again, to someone else? He's -dangerous-, and there's no doubt about it. If he gets subjected to something no one should deserve, then that's a shame but at the very least he -made- decisions that he -knew- would put him at odds with the law and potentially send him into the hands of those 'corrupt' people or whatever. Innocent people on the streets around him who might get victimized? They didn't do -anything-." -Swift Blade is thoughtful for a while. "Is it your need to have the current government punish him, or just for him to be punished?" she asks slowly. "What do you think would be a fitting punishment, according to the /facts/ as you know them?" She sighs. "I'm afraid he equated arrest with death, that if he was arrested, he had no chance of living past it. Ideally, he should be locked up, but I would rather see him free, than terminted. I have seen little evidence that he will kill those who have no designs on killing him, or leading him to death, first." She narrows her optics. "Have you seen him attack a complete innocent?" she asks, her tone showing she is intent on the truth, not the 'might be' of the matter. -"Yeah, -me-." Blurr replies adamantly. "And that was -not- accurate. If he thought arrest meant death, then he was -wrong-. He got arrested once. They didn't -kill- him. I really doubt he actually thought they'd kill him. You wanna know what happened, Swift? You wanna know about the time he was going to kill me, and I was begging him to stop? He would have, if my employers hadn't -intervened-." He shakes his head. "It's not my place to decide what a fitting punishment would be. It's just my place to bring him in, where he -can- be punishment justly." -Swift Blade considers this. "What was he arrested for in the first place?" she is curious about. "And what was the reason for him trying to kill you that time? Did he initiate?" Her expression is grim now, and for a second she almost looks like she had been delievered a physical blow. This goes against what she's seen of Blast Off so far, and she's not entirely sure that Blurr can be objective, but she also doesn't believe he would lie to her outright either. -"Murder, like I said. He got caught and arrested, but then he broke out of jail." Blurr explains. "They didn't kill him. He was locked away, like you said." Then he sighs again, sitting down on the side of the berth. "That time? I have no idea, honestly. I was just searching his old hab suite for evidence of his whereabouts, like I was ordered to, and suddenly he showed up and I tried to arrest him. And then he tried to kill me. Back then I guess I was..." he shrugs. "I don't know, I wasn't as trained or skilled as I am now, and I didn't know what to do. He hit me, and I was down...and..." The racer frowns. "You know, I'm not so sure." -"Who did he murder that time? Or was this for the three murders and he has already been jailed for it? If so, what was his sentance?" The question is quite hesitant by now. "And what stopped him from killing you if that was his intent? Did someone rescue you, or did he make that decision on his own?" Swift Blade is more obviously struggling with this now. -"Well he--I--" Suddenly Blurr doesn't look so sure of himself any more. In fact he looks rather confused, and a rather strange look comes into his optics, as if he'd gone back into a delirium or something...there's a moment of silence. -Swift Blade actually looks alarmed at this point, and she moves to put a hand on the young mech's shoulder if he allows it (because if he doesn't, well, he's fast enough to avoid it.) "Blurr, are you alright?" she asks, hoping this isn't some delayed effect of the injuries. Do Cybertronians even have that issue? Flesh creatures sure did. She lost a master that way. -Blurr does jerk away, and suddenly looks frightened. "Whowhatwherehow?!" he blurts abruptly, staring at her. Had he lost his mind? "..." -The femme reaches for his forehead, expression full of concern. Who cares if Transformers don't actually get fevers, the gesture is one that Swift Blade had seen so many times that it seems like the thing to do at the time. "Do you know who I am?" she asks slowly. "Or where you are?" -Almost as quickly as it had come, the confusion passes and Blurr appears to calm down, though there's this eerie blank look on his face. "Yes, you are Swift Blade." he pushes her hand away. "Blast Off was arrested once for the three counts of murder, as well as one count of theft and a breach of space travel regulations, but he escaped from prison. His sentence had not yet been determined, he was awaiting a trial, but legal issues had complicated matters so it had been delayed. Does that answer you to your satisfaction?" His voice is oddly even, especially in comparison to the way he'd been speaking just now. -Okay, that was a bit creepy. In some ways creepier than that strange mech, Whirl. But Swift Blade doesn't comment on it. She presses her lips together. "So, you had no way of knowing if they /would/ have executed him if he had not escaped?" she says. "That does answer the question. You fight for justice, but do not take on the responsibility of the justice you serve." She sighs. "I don't blame you. I believe you do this because you want the planet to be safe and secure, which is a noble goal." Her doubts are not directed at Blurr, but those he serves. Still, she watches him closely. "If you feel at all unwell, we should go back into the clinic," she says mildly. -Thudding, slow footsteps can be heard approaching. Hey, it's Exodus, he's come back to see how Blurr is doing. When he sees Swift Blade he smiles, and gives her a friendly wave. "Seems to me like Blurr is feeling better." He glances over at the speedster for a moment. "How long have you been here? Did you watch him the entire time?" -"I feel fine." Blurr replies. "It's not my place to know, or take such responsibility." he continues simply. "Sacrifices must be made for the sake of order and justice." Not long after he has said this, a medical technician approaches Swiftblade. "Excuse me ma'am. Are you a friend of Blurr's? I...thought I would tell you." He hands her several pieces of what looks to be a large blade, covered with fuel stains. "We found bits of this broken into several pieces inside the wounds, and this--" He holds up a handle with a piece of the blade still stuck to it, and matches the edges up to the broken metal shards. "in an arm compartment." -"Is it truly justice if those who make the laws are unjust?" Swift Blade asks wistfully. She then takes the pieces from the technician gravely. "Thank you," she says, inclining her head politely. It doesn't take long to realize the implication (or some of them anyhow) of the matching pieces. "Is there anything else?" she asks the technician before she decides to question Blurr further. Then she turns to Exodus as she enters. "I was not here the whole time; I left on the occassions I needed to be home for training. But, between those times, I came directly here." She sighs deeply. "I fear that Blurr is...unwell...despite the fact he claims to feel fine." -He smiles kindly at her. "Hey, I just wanted to say thank you so much for taking the time to keep an optic on Blurr," he says, meeting her gaze steadily. His green optics glow softly in contentment. Then he nods grimly. "I.. suspected. I've heard rumors." He glances down at the shards. "What's this?" -The technician shakes his head. "No, I just...wanted to warn you I guess. I mean, I don't know what this means, but it looks like he just...tried to shove that blade into his own abdomen for Primus knows what reason." Blurr's gaze falls on Exodus. Technically he should be arresting that guy. But he hestitates. "It's not my place to determine who among my superiors is just or unjust." he replies to Swiftblade's question. -Swift Blade shares Exodus' grim affect. "What sort of rumors?" she asks. Then she holds out the blade pieces so he can see them easily. "They were found in the slashing wounds of his...and within his arm component." She looks back at the mech in question. "As for keeping an optic on him, it was no trouble. I did not wish to see him further harmed. Nor," she adds after some consideration, "did I wish to give Blast Off an opportunity to dig himself any deeper than he already his." Her expression is wry. "Never?" she asks Blurr. "Is there no line they could cross that would make you say they had gone too far, that you would no longer follow their orders because it went against everything you believe is good? Or is their definition of good the only one you /can/ believe?" -Exodus listens with growing concern to the technicians explanation then looks over at Swift Blade. "Well.. " He pauses, with a frown. "" He smiles softly. "Thanks anyway, it means a lot to me." Exodus offers a friendly smile to Blurr. "Define just." -Blurr's face remains like a wall of stone. "Whatever the law defines as just." he replies simply, turning to Exodus. "You have been charged with obstruction of justice by assisting the fugitive Blast Off." -Swift Blade says nothing about that tidbit of information. She smiles to Exodus, however. "Have you known him for long?" she asks in a somewhat conversational tone. "Or are you just concerned in general for the wellfare of everyone you meet?" She winces as Blurr really does sound like an...automaton. Just as before, she is unwilling to tangle with the law on behalf of someone else, especially since she DID see Exodus enable Blast Off to escape. Her lips are drawn into a taut line of worry. "Blurr," she says softly, "how serious is that charge?" Was there any way she could make a case that what Exodus did was not illegal? She doubted it. -Exodus just smiles at Blurr, zero malice or insincerity in his expression. "Guess I'm just gonna go in circles arguing with you," he says, shaking his helm. He turns to Swift Blade. "Nah.. I just thought, if I don't, then who else will? Who will show him the way? He won't care about what I know unless he knows how much I care." A pause. "Hey, do either of you enjoy music?" A little smile. -Blurr ignores both of their questions. And now he is training a weapon on Exodus. "You will be detained until a trial is held." Uh oh. -Swift Blade blinks, trying to follow some of what Exodus said. After a moment or two, she gives up. The question about music is easier. "They often played music in the arenas between fights," she said. "And many of the people I worked for enjoyed music, though I didn't always enjoy it with them." She shrugs her shoulders, unsure what it has to do with his current...predicament...but trusting he has a reason for asking. This is really not normal. So far Blurr had been rather emotional and loquacious. The flat, taciturn way of talking is not at all usual. And, at his age, she doubted it was an act. But what else could it be? "Isn't it a citizen's right to know what is going to happen?" she asks, remembering his talks earlier about /her/ rights to information. She makes no move to look like she's going to impede Blurr's actions or block his shot, though she gives Exodus a side-ways glance of apology. -Exodus shrugs. "Really? That's interesting, since I enjoy music because it eases my mind and releases tension. Helps me de-stress, you know? Guess it makes sense they'd play it between fights." He smiles softly, and glances up at Blurr. He seems utterly unconcerned for the predicament he's currently in. And instead of running, he simply opens his subspace compartment and pulls out an instrument akin to a guitar and starts playing. He stands, and starts walking very slowly for the exit, as he sings the words of the song loud and clear. I'll think of you (I'll think of you) /As I dream (as I dream) / So when it's dark (so when its dark) / You'll be with me (you'll be with me) / And no matter where you are / We can look up to the stars / And I' will think of you as I dream / Oh it's a long and winding road / But you don't have to walk alone / Cause no matter where we are I will keep you in my heart / And I will think of you as I go/ I'll think of you (I'll think of you) /When I'm down (when I'm down) / When my heart (when my heart) Is on the ground (is on the ground)/ And I will never lose my way (never lose my way) /Even when the skies are gray /Cause I will think of you when I'm down /Oh it's a long and winding road /But you don't have to walk alone /Cause no matter where we are I will keep you in my heart /And I will think of you as I go... Wait, isn't that the exact song Rung put on his will, back when everyone had though he'd died? It sure is. In fact, it happens to be a old folk song, one that miners used to sing..how like Rung to know it. -"Yes, of course. I have just informed him." Blurr replies to Swiftblade. As Exodus starts to walk toward the exit, the racer moves to intercept him and bar his path, but when he starts to sing and play that song... He drops the weapon, staring at the larger miner. "..." No...not -this- song. Not right now...The stoic expression breaks and Blurr looks away. "...you protected me from Blast Off. I owe you a debt. I will let you off this time, and consider it repaid." He nods to both of them. "Thank you." And then he's gone with a rush of air and a streak of blue. -The song means nothing to Swift Blade, so she listens with a great deal of interest. "All charges can't be equal," the femme begins to say. Then Blurr switches demeanor again, thanks Exodus, and then bolts. And when that mech bolts, he really BOLTS. She turns back to Exodus with sort of a lost look on her face. "What...what just happened?" she asks. -Exodus looks puzzled as the racer bolts off. Blurr doesn't even give him a chance to respond. "..." He glances over at Swiftblade. "I... have no idea," he says. "He must have known the song." He smiles. "Well, that's settled then," he says, as if the matter had never been pressing anyway. "Did you like it?" -Swift Blade smiles gently, though her optics still show the confusion from Blurr's oddities. "It was pretty," she says. She doesn't have much of a musical background to say anything more really. "If you didn't already know he knew the song, why did you stop to play it now of all times?" she is curious to know. "It seemed an odd time for a performance." Then again, this whole cycle has been...odd. -"I didn't, it's just an old favorite of mine," Exodus says honestly, "there was nothing structured about the choosing of that song. Well--not really, anyway. I used to play that song for my brother when he felt uneasy about us one day getting placed in different mining sects." His expression turns melancholy, and he shakes his helm, not wanting to dwell on it anymore. Then he looks up at Swift Blade. "Hey, just wanted to say thanks for everything. Again. I'll see you around, right?" He then turns and exits, playing another song as he leaves. I got my ticket for the long way round /The one with the /prettiest of views / It's got mountains, it's got rivers / Its got sights to give you shivers /But it sure would be prettier with you / When I'm gone / When I'm gone / You're gonna miss me when I'm gone / You're gonna miss me by my walk / You're gonna miss me by my talk / Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone...